Chronicla/1/1 (Lorica)
Chapter 1: The Prince Gone Incognito :Planning: | Writing: *In the Citadel's High Court. An angry emperor presides over a meeting and demands to know why Altair still hasn't found a wife. ::Altair sets his sights really, really high - coupled with his smarts, and that means finding a suitable wife is next to impossible. *Renin tries to calm them down but instead is threatened with loss of his title if Altair doesn't find a wife within the week. *Altair and Renin set out the next morning and walk around Originum (capital), but Altair fails to find a suitable woman. *Three days later, they teleport over to Irisfal, which is holding the vestal virgin search for all of northwest Ethaya. *Altair and Renin get a good spot; Altair 'tags' all the contestants, the search is underway, during which Qura is slightly scarred. *Altair meets up with all the chosen vestals one by one at "dates" without revealing his true identity. (Qura has been excluded.) *Altair isn't pleased by the chosen vestals. Renin obtains info on who all the contestants are, and they set off in search of them all. Chapter 2: Turning of Age :Planning: | Writing: *Flashback to 2 weeks ago (which lasts for a few chapters). Qura and Tyl are in a heated game of 'Magick'. ::It's also one of children's favorite games - but frowned upon by parents who are worried they'll get 'ideas'. *Just as Qura is about to win, their parents berate them for playing Magick and end the party early. Tyl leaves. *Qura returns to studying Prismatic; she already knows the material well, has even begun developing mana for air magic... ::Prismatic is the main religious tome of Lorica which sets social rules and is required for using air magic (priesthood). *Qura's parents have a talk with Qura about Magick, which quickly heats into an argument about becoming a Mage. ::Qura argues that her dream is to be a mage - and talks about how she already has "it all planned out". *Sara also states that no one (most people) knows just what being a mage entails, while being a wife/priestess is obvious. *Teal prevents Qura from protesting and orders that Qura's free spirit must be subdued (by marrying her off). *Qura goes to sleep weeping over her powerlessness of being a girl in a male-dominated society, and being unable to escape. Chapter 3: Brideshow :Planning: | Writing: *A day later Teal comes in saying he's already found Qura a husband, and the Elysants begin carting in bride-price. *Qura tries to resist. Furious, Teal punishes Qura via blood magic, then orders her to cook lunch and sew her skirt. ::A skirt is a symbol of delicateness and Qura hates being forced to wear it. In reality it is also a symbol of the nobility. ::After having seen what Magick (the game) has to offer, it's impossible for Qura to be content as a submissive wife. ::Qura finds such work denigrating and futile, and Sara shouts at her when she works carelessly (thinking of Maging). *Shortly after lunch parents take Qura to the Elysants. She is afraid of being with strangers (and her future masters). ::Qura had been told by Teal to behave or she would be punished, which is at odds with Qura's 'free' personality. *They start off by having Qura sing and dance for them. While Qura is embarrassed, Teal and the Elysants enjoy it. *Paul Elysant (the husband-to-be) tries to court Qura (who isn't responsive); her parents say she will adjust in time. *Then Qura is told to look after and teach the family's youngest, 8-year-old Nick Elysant, as her brideshow. ::This takes the form of teaching basic algebra - something Qura has to teach herself before teaching it to Nick. *Everything being all right, the wedding takes place and Qura is bonded (submissively) to Paul via blood magic. Chapter 4: A Taste of the High Life :Planning: | Writing: *Within days it's apparent to the Elysants Qura doesn't enjoy her status as wife, but Paul doesn't want to harm her. ::Instead, Paul challenges her to try surviving on her own after an argument about what what women 'should' be able to do. *Qura goes around looking for a job but doesn't qualify for any of them, b/c she's female, has no experience, and is weak. *The only job that works for her is as a local waitress. After a crash course she starts handling customers. *Qura lands herself an assignment to look after Darryl (a local admin and kleptocrat with bad tempers, and a womanizer). *Overhearing the customers, Qura handles herself very well and soon is tending after the officials (and learns their ways). *The officials play a game of chess. Qura, being very attractive, soon gets them teaching her how to play and learns quickly. *Qura is also made aware of the vestal ceremony happening in just one week, and decides to convince Paul to attend. *Next day her parents come in and immediately realize what she's up to. They tell bad lies about her to the boss, Qura protests. *Qura is punished for 'filial nonpiety' and fired. She returns in defeat to Paul and for the moment the Elysants think it's settled. ::Qura spends only one day at the restaurant. Looking back she realizes that she can't be satisfied as a commoner either. *The Elysants over-tirade her and Qura finds her new family unbearable. She is made to teach Nick more algebra/geometry. Chapter 5: Vestal Virgins :Planning: | Writing: *A week later Qura and friend Tyl arrive at Irisfal for the vestal ceremony along with Paul (who wants to see belles). ::The vestal position is a third alternative for women to take (after wife hood and priesthood) and smiled upon. *Once they get there Qura tries to abandon Paul (whom she doesn't have much interest in) and participate in the ceremony. ::The position requires perfect beauty and adeptness at air magic. Qura has both and wants to escape marriage this way. *At the first test Tyl is disqualified b/c she doesn't know air magic; Paul is stopped from entering for the virgins' safety. ::Vestal virgins are given significant air-magic and water-magic powers, but women must be totally unmarred to become one. *Qura's exceptional beauty stands out as she lines up for the second (beauty) test. They are in plain view of the public. *Paul throws a rock at her, it bruises her, and Qura is disqualified. Paul then berates her for trying to abandon him. They leave. *Spirit not crushed, Qura decides to try waitressing again, this time at a restaurant in Iutarru, and gets off to a good start. Chapter 6: Saphrona's Jewel :Planning: | Writing: *Shortly thereafter Altair uses true magic to locate Qura and enters (acting as a commoner) along with Renin. *Immediately they strike up an exquisite dialogue filled with hidden meaning. Qura has no idea that Altair is the prince. ::Qura acts the way she does because she has had a good experience with the local officials and doesn't like her husband. *They then get around to playing a game of chess (also filled with hidden meaning). Altair totally falls in love with her. *Altair (a mediocre chess player) is defeated at the game and dejectedly ports to the Citadel (Renin is terrified). *When questioned by Jet, Altair claims that he's found his wife and will bring her over the next day (gray lie). *The next day Altair and Renin port back to the restaurant. Altair, finding Qura working in a backroom, play chess with her. *Altair reveals his dragon brooch (indicative of his royal status), which totally freaks Qura out, causing her to lose the match. *Altair spirits a stunned/terrified Qura off to the Citadel without Paul knowing about it. Chapter 7: The Prince's New Bride :Planning: | Writing: *The entire time Altair and Renin fool Qura into thinking she's going to be executed for playing chess with Altair (a crime). *The Citadel rises out of Laga Originum with all its grandeur to welcome Qura's arrival to the palace. *Qura is brought over to the Citadel's wedding temple all the while thinking it is the execution stand. *Then suddenly, with a pleased Jet present, Altair 'rescues' Qura, who 'romantically' falls into his arms (before slapping him). *Qura is coronated a princess and enchanted with the hex-set Reginylgyna (which has several important functions). Chapter 8: So You Want to Be a Mage :Planning: | Writing: *Qura lays on her bed, totally stunned by what had just transpired, and wonders exactly what it's all about. *Qura, now a member of the royalty, gets treated as such, being given jewelry, a squad of handmaidens, etc. *Qura wanders around the Citadel, getting used to the place and learning about the royal family and royal high magic. *Qura meets Altair again and talk about this entire event while saying she wants to be a Mage. Altair says that's for princes. *Jet summons them, and assigns Altair to Probe the channeling Academy of Invara, and Altair orders Qura to come with him. *They fly all the way to Invara. Qura wants to get a crash course in magic but Altair refuses, saying it's not for her. *Qura gets into an argument with Altair moments after they leave the city. Qura ends up desperate to learn about it. *Qura tries to get away from Altair but he easily summons her back to him. Qura makes life unbearable for him. *Qura declares she doesn't want to see Altair again and will set off on her own. Altair lets her realizing she is adamant. ::Right before she leaves, Altair teaches how to be safe (which is another term for a teleport spell); Qura doesn't realize it. Chapter 9: Flight of the Clipped Bird :Planning: | Writing: *Now deep in the woods, Qura is at peace with nature, feeling utterly free from parental rules and confines. *She arrives at the edge of a lake and, while taking a late-evening bath, finds a Pulsphere and gets blinded. *It's been hours of trekking and dark, so she starts a fire and eats; looking at her map dismays her (no progress). *Then she hears the sounds of wolves - ill omen in wild areas - and panics, running off blindly without her stuff. *Qura, terrified, gets chased up a tree by a pack of wolves. The wolves take turns watching. Qura makes to sleep. *Morning. The wolves are gone. She almost gets down - and they pounce back. A long wait ensues. Qura is hungry. *Seeing a campfire a long way off, she takes to screaming for help until she goes hoarse, uses Pulsphere as a beacon. *Richard (at the campfire) hears and comes to her aid. He easily dispatches of the wolves via channeling. *Richard was going to study at Invara Academy. Qura wants to join and together they go there, planning to study. *As they continue on their journey Richard starts teaching Qura the basics of channeling and basic moves. Chapter 10: Invara Academy :Planning: | Writing: *They finally reach an inn at Invara just in time after two weeks of traveling, Richard being her all that time. ::Qura now trusts Richard deeply for he has taken good care of her and even taught her to be okay at channeling. *They and many others register at the Academy the next morning. They take a quiz which determines their focus. ::When asked who Qura is, she replies that she's a princess, which the registrar totally does not believe. *Before school begins, the principal urges the newcomers not to fight each other like every class before them did. *Qura's air channeling teacher Rigel is a nice lady and Qura instantly builds friendship with her. Richard is into earth. ::The Academy's environment is very different from those in most towns; the students are free to do as they like. *The air channeling class practices wind dances. Qura makes quite a few friends who are also into air. ::Qura is into air magic because it connects with her endless aspirations and dreams. Chapter 11: Elemental Chemistry :Planning: | Writing: *That evening a fight breaks out in the dorm regarding students' magic abilities. Qura identifies bullies as enemies. ::Qura stays out of the fight even as her friends are beaten up because she has never fought and doesn't want to. *That evening they are given a dorm based on their focus. Qura's dorm-mates are all air channelers and soon friends. *Expecting the fire channelers to strike again, they help each other improve their wind dances (which is protective). *The next day they have to take the other 3 (nonfocus) classes. Qura learns fire, earth, and water channeling; it's hard. ::Walking on water; igniting fire; molding earth. Qura is barely successful at them; in fact few are. *In earth class the fire bullies take on the air and water channelers. Qura's air channeling isn't very effective. ::The water channelers use the nearby beach to their advantage, but both they and air channelers are on the defensive. *However, when Qura becomes their target she wills it all to stop and suddenly everyone is frozen in time, to her awe. Chapter 12: Chasing Shadows :Planning: | Writing: *Qura has fled into her room in shocked confusion. Rigel soon follows to Qura's room and asks how she managed to do it. ::Qura replies she has no idea. Rigel expresses worry and offers to give Qura escorts to "protect" her. Qura refuses. *After Rigel leaves, Qura rushes to practice with using the freezing magic, and gradually gets used to it. ::For once she realizes just how much her royal magic is overpowered compared to all else. Puts things in perspective. *That afternoon as her roommates return they ask her what happened; she lies, saying she has no clue. *Early morning on day 3, the fire channelers launch a sneak attack, and Qura wakes up to find herself sedated. *The place burns down, but Qura is too weak to call for help. It seems a miracle that she survived the fire in her state. *Qura storms into Orange Dorm, halting attacks in midair, freezes the fire channelers and interrogates them. *At lunch Rigel treats the class to some wine (which isn't illegal). Suspecting attempted poisoning, Qura drops dirt in hers. ::Then she asks for the wine Rigel already drank from and gets it. Halfway through class Qura collapses from the poison. Chapter 13: Flaw in the Trap :Planning: | Writing: *Richard rushes Qura to the local healers, and she is restored. The healers claim that the poison should have killed her. *The principal, Tiresias, meets Qura and voices his suspicion that Rigel is up to something more dire than just killing Qura. *Together with the air channelers who share the Violet Dorm, they devise a plot that would reveal Rigel. ::The plan is for Rigel to stumble upon a captive and alone Qura, whereupon she would try to kill her - but then the others ::would intercept, with the principal bearing witness. *Shortly after they bind Qura, the air channelers are entrapped and defeated by water channelers, who then free Qura. *Rigel happens upon them at roughly the same time, and starts fighting the water channelers who appear to be binding her. *With superior magic Rigel defeats the others, then proceeds to free Qura. Qura says the water channelers didn't do it. *Instead she claims the fire channelers did so, and Rigel goes off to roundly beat them. Qura no longer knows who to trust. *Later, Qura goes to meet the water channelers, claiming the fire channelers did it. They call her BS and drag out an ::air channeler, Kay, who had evidently spilled the beans on Qura's plan because she believed it was too risky for Qura. *Qura flees out of Blue Dorm with the enraged water channelers in pursuit. Chapter 14: The Turncoat :Planning: | Writing: *Qura waits for the turncoat to return to their dorm, too angry to sleep. When Kay arrives, Qura lambasts her. ::When she chastises Qura back, accusing her of having a very bad plan, an outraged Qura zaps Kay with lightning. ::Having entirely surprised herself with this act of murder, Qura lets the air channelers bind and take her to see the principal. *Teresias and Rigel argue over her punishment; Rigel wants her executed for witchcraft but Teresias wants Qura to live. *Qura is put in the Academy dungeon. Rigel comes and laments that Qura had to do so many bad things. ::These are things Qura never actually did, so she believes someone has been feeding Rigel lies. ::Rigel turns Qura's cell into an icy prison. But before Qura suffers from hypothermia she manages to blink and teleport. *She suddenly finds herself naked in Altair's hotel room. After getting dressed, she reveals what had happened. *Qura asks about the spells she's been using and Altair explains it's all because of Reginylgynae, and that there's more. ::Qura has by now been partially reconciled with Altair - as long as he doesn't get in the way of her free spirit. Chapter 15: Revelation :Planning: | Writing: *The next day, Qura returns, while Altair arrives as a "late student". Qura tells everyone she's looking for Rigel. *When Rigel fails to show up, she is convinced Rigel is trying to kill her. Meeting up with Tiresias, they find Rigel. *Tiresias overcomes and kills Rigel with Qura's consent, saying that everything will now return to normal. *Along with her friends, they go into Rigel's room looking for stuff a rogue mage would take, but don't see them. *Suspicious, Qura rushes into Tiresias's room and finds the man entirely petrified, and rushes out in fear. *Qura talks to Altair, saying how Rigel must have done this. Annoyingly however, Altair is not paying much attention. *When Qura is indignant at having been treated so, Altair tells Qura that Tiresias was the rogue mage, telling his story: ::Altair, having heard Qura's story, meanwhile wasn't convinced. In a duel with Tiresias, he forces the principal to slip. ::Tiresias casts magic to protect himself from high magic (creae darta) that only rogue magi would know to be deadly. ::Qura had been sent in first because Tiresias knew which face to watch out for (Altair) and would then cease his work. ::But with Qura going in first, Tiresias's "alarm" didn't go off and so he let slip his desire to capture Qura for knowledge. *Altair forces Tiresias to confess, then uses a golden scroll to bring his verdict: death. Chapter 16: Reunion :Planning: | Writing: *Before leaving, Qura says she wants to meet her family again. The trio fly to Bahasa, enjoying the scenery. *A few hours later they have arrived. The Tranquilaes are shocked to see how far Qura has come. *Only now has Paul finally returned from Iutarru, and gathering his allies, comes to seek retribution. *The Elysants demand Qura be returned to them and speak badly of whoever snatched Qura from Paul. ::This of course makes Altair angry but he keeps it to himself until after the Elysants claim they'll kill "that person". ::Then Altair reveals himself and the Elysants are suddenly terrified and apologize profusely, running away. *They flee. Altair gives the family a bride-gift - a royal haircomb and a decorative scroll with his writing on it. Chapter 17: Anatomy of a Spell :Planning: | Writing: *Teleporting back to the Citadel at Originum, the two are greeted by cheers. King Jet congratulates them. ::Altair tells Jet about Qura's role in it all. Jet is at first displeased, but then gives Qura a gift: a weird. *Altair tells Qura that the royal family wants its magic to stay low-profile, and that Qura must control her magic. *In their own rooms, Altair is working with his spells and Qura is in a nearby room, learning how to use the weird. *Remembering creae darta, she uses it - and ends up shooting herself. Altair rushes to the rescue, rapidly healing her. *When Qura awakens, Altair tells her a gray lie about what happened, leaving Qura unsure healing magic was used. *Seeing Qura is adamant on learning magic, Altair teaches Qura a lot - enough for her to ponder on for a while. *Qura wanders around the Citadel, casting magic throughout its parks and extending the concepts she's learned. *Qura meets up with Renin, who gives a proper introduction and is quick to befriend her and teach her more magic. Chapter 18: ? :Planning: | Writing: Category:Events